The Story of Emily
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: A mixture of all animated Tim Burton Movies including Alice in Wonderland, Focuses on Nightmare before Christmas. Emily was a normal girl on a halloween night, then she's transported to Halloween Town were she meets a skeleton man who she likes.


A.N. Any likenesses to a real person is not really supposed to happen. I just thought Emily Walker fit a name when she's still human. If you find the name offensive or you like it tell me. If you want me to remove the name I will. I need people to tell me what they think. Okay this is a mixture of most Tim Burton Movies. Like The corpse Bride, Alice in Wonderland, I might put Edward in not sure. NOT EDWARD CULLEN! EDWARD SCISSORHANDS!

I'm Emily, I'm 14 and tonight is Halloween. My favorite holiday. At least it was until I was violently transformed. Here's my story.

Emily Walker walked down the street to the next house. This was her last year Trick or treating so she wanted it to be special. She rang the doorbell and an old woman stepped out.

"Why hello dear." She said.

"Trick or Treat!" Emily said, sticking her bag out.

"Oh! How cute! Why don't you come in and sit down?" The old woman asked. Emily, thinking that she was a nice old lady, followed her in. She sat down on her couch while the old woman got her a glass of water. The couch reclined into a portal. Emily screamed as she was pulled down she heard laughing as she fell.

_La La La La _

She heard it get louder and screamed as loud as she possibly could. She fell on her butt into a steel cage. She looked around at the three figures and gasped when they came into the light. One was green and had on a purple outfit, one looked like a devil, and one looked like a zombie. The cage door opened and she was thrown out.

"P-p-please d-d-don't k-k-kill m-m-me!" She cried.

"Stand up." The witch demanded. She stood up and was shoved over to a couch. She sat down on the couch and watched as they talked.

"Ah, this will be a fine specimen," A man in a wheelchair said.

"You sure? We can go get another one. It's not like we've never done this before." The witch said.

"No, we must make the soul suffer for it to become a towns member," The wheelchair man said. The two boys walked over to her and punched her so she spat blood.

"Well, we can torture her... It'll be fun..." The witch said rubbing her hands together. The girl screamed as they beat her and only left the shred of her left. They picked her up and shoved her into a hole in the wall. Her swollen eyes, blurry with tears, watched as she sped down what looked like a garbage shoot. She was dumped out on to what looked like a oversized poker table. She heard someone laugh as they got closer.

"The soul must suffer, I can do that." He said.

"Well little girl do you know who I am?" He asked.

"I don't know, nor do I care!" She spat. She mustered up as much saliva as she could and spat at him with as much power as possible.

"You Stupid bitch!" He said. There was a hard slap across her face as he brought his burlap hand over her face. She heard someone gasp and looked up. There was a skeleton man watching her being tossed around like a rag doll.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there." He said. She cried out as there was a sharp pain in her wrist. The skeleton man's eyes widened and then his face turned deadly.

"OGGIE BOOGIE!" The skeleton man called.

"Jack. How are you?" Mr. Boogie asked.

"What the hell is this?" Jack asked.

"The doctor needed a specimen. We could only help him." He said. She felt herself being untied and cried as the rough rope brushed against the fresh cuts.

"Can you walk Emily?" Jack asked.

"H-how do you know my name." She asked.

"Can you walk?" He asked again.

"No I don't think I can," She sobbed. She felt herself being picked up and put on a bony shoulder. She cried as the bone brushed against her broken ribs. She felt light-headed from all the blood she'd lost. She slowly drifted toward unconsciousness

"Do you thin she'll make it?" A voice asked.

"I don't think so... At least she won't make it alive..." She heard Jack say.

"I can't believe the Doctor would do such a terrible thing." She heard a woman's voice.

"Sally, our friend the doctor has done a terrible thing indeed, but we shouldn't turn our backs to him." Jack said.

"But Jack-" Sally said.

"No." Jack said. Emily drifted toward a white light.

"NO! Emily! Stay with us!" She heard Jack say. His voice very distant from her now.

"Now!" Jack screamed. Emily was pulled back to the hell were she was beaten.

"JUST LET ME GO!" She screamed. She gasped and looked down.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" She asked.

_**Well, I edited this also... Yeah anyway sorry to keep you guys waiting for this but I have a lot to do! Working on 16 stories can get overwhelming. **_

_**Review!**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


End file.
